


【星战】第一千零一夜（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）（ABO）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, It's too weird, M/M, Pregnant Palpatine, do not read
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：议长大选前，与师傅的最后一夜。然后就中奖了！甭管啥设定……ppt他就是能生！五十岁还能生！（ep9后失智集锦）警告：妈的别看！
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 60
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

他们的面前是通明的灯火。

植物交错的蔽荫落下交错的暗影，交叉的节点投在二人身上。头顶就是科洛桑人造的眩光，黑影在这楼顶的星空下无法提供足够的遮蔽。

不时掠过的飞船轰鸣似乎不能撼动静默站立的两个西斯。  
  
在这里，他们不受打扰。  
  
黑戈•达马斯克的顶层公寓，阔大而舒适的私人空间，所有无关人员已被遣散。被迫地知趣，不至于搅乱达马斯克“老师”与未来参议院主人的独处兴致。  
  
露台上有一丝冷风。几缕多半褪成淡金色的发丝微微晃动，时而闯入正面门扉内透出的光亮之中，对光明的挑逗。

除却明里，也是暗中的勾引。宽大的墨绿袍袖无声无息，罩在黑暗中的深红色之外，将本就层层叠叠的布料笼得严实。  
  
呼吸器的响声在袍袖移动的沙沙中仍有些刺耳。机械之下沙哑的喉音，突兀但熟悉，与这黑夜的屋顶花园构成一种古怪的和谐。  
  
“这上面有些冷了，达斯•西迪厄斯。”普雷格斯看向身旁那已不再纤细的身形。  
  
他们并肩，也许挨得过近了些，在普雷格斯抬眼之间，稍年轻的西斯眼眸垂落，稍纵即逝。  
  
“您说的对，我们确实在这上面站得过久了，普雷格斯尊主，”帕尔帕廷终于抬起了头，却不看向年长西斯，“我们或许应当进屋去，小小享受一番我们来之不易的胜利在望。”  
  
他们跨步，一个提起袍角而另一个没有，几乎同时迈进门扇内辉煌的灯火。  
  
  
  
斗篷抖落在地，连堆叠的褶皱也如水丝滑。一只穿着暗纹靴子的脚勾带着斗篷向前挪动几寸，又不耐烦地踢掉。  
  
靴带在另一只脚板下拽紧散开了，掩在厚重袍尾下的裸足拖沓着松垮的短靴，踢踢踏踏地向安坐沙发上的普雷格斯走去。  
  
“那么，喝一杯……师傅。”  
  
一个曾长时间仅存在于陈年的称呼，在话语的响声中破裂开来，清脆地落地，打碎记忆的一丝缝隙。

帕尔帕廷坐到了年长缪恩人的腿上。  
  
酒杯举到了普雷格斯曾经是唇边的地方。“干杯吧，为了这几十年来精彩的计划与执行，终于达到了顶峰……*”  
  
普雷格斯小心地啜饮。  
  
而夹在缪恩人细长手指间高脚酒杯的杯口立即被帕尔帕廷含住。依旧小巧的下巴，牵引地抬起，引导倾斜的酒液滑入口中。又因刻意的节奏猛然涌入，在嘴角淌下几滴暗红，泅湿了趴伏之处两人交叠的袖口。  
  
那一口掺杂往事的红酒顺着帕尔帕廷熟稔的喉头滑下。轻微的酒气凑到了普雷格斯耳边：“以及，我们明天将对二人法则赋予的……新意义。*”  
  
水声汩汩作响，杯中红酒逐渐在口中灵巧舌头的搅动下沥干。帕尔帕廷随即敏捷地伸手，在普雷格斯意识到前就接满了11-4D及时斟上的红色琼浆。  
  
帕尔帕廷甚至大胆地凑近。包裹着水雾的热气简直能扑在普雷格斯下半边被遮挡的狭长脸颊。

“只有您才能使之实现，达斯•普雷格斯。*”唾液在齿间拉出一道不再危险的银丝。

是冰冷的维生机械，阻绝了同样冰冷的长舌头无情侵略人类温暖的口腔的可能性。剥夺他的每一丝氧气，每一缕求生的挣扎。他的口腔在这些年来被许多人入侵过，但普雷格斯，他是第一个。仿佛麦基托深埋的冰河，在纳布消融。不再回头。  
  
“我将努力不辜负您的希望。*”衣衫在暖融的公寓中拉开，一个仅存心中的寒噤。  
  
流淌的暗红长袍下，两条裸露的腿跨坐在普雷格斯身上。  
  
“并履行我的责任。*”  
  
帕尔帕廷的牙齿咬着第二瓶陈年老酒半启的瓶塞。没有使用原力，一歪头，软木塞径直滚进沙发缝中去了。  
  
“那么，这也是您的责任……”握着酒瓶的手随微微挪动的腰部晃荡，话语的间隙中隐约漏出几丝微不可闻的抽气。瓶颈还在大幅度摆荡着，时不时洒出一股受到轻视的昂贵酒液。

枯瘦的长手指夹住了作乱的手腕。

“我很乐意。既然如此，为什么不呢。”

酒精在呼吸器的缝隙中渗透。

仍旧把持着西迪厄斯的手腕，持续而稳定地饮下红酒，享受着身下的滑腻，并竭力把持。普雷格斯已不再刻意追求鲜血与破碎，那只是一个黑暗面途中的必要训练手段。

过去了，便不再回来。

如今他不甚在意西迪厄斯口袋里常备的润滑液。既然条件允许，何不让他们双方都舒适些呢？

酒瓶底部渐渐显露出来。普雷格斯一把抛掉几近倒空的瓶子，手指顺着光滑的衣料外部滑行，又在腰际摸索，抽掉实际并无碍事的布带，让闪绸裹绕着帕尔帕廷分敞的大腿落下。

闪绸的镣铐。在西迪厄斯身上已然失效的镣铐。普雷格斯的杰作……当今西迪厄斯要锁住的，是唯他之外的其他人。

放纵的，有些疲惫的喘息。西迪厄斯，美丽的红色发卷不可逆地褪色，颜色随着他身上黑暗面的丰沛程度而变浅，眼眸间柔顺的光只在知根知底的西斯师傅之外施展。

狂野放纵的邀请。普雷格斯看到了。

但普雷格斯也只是坐着，坐在沙发上，听着帕尔帕廷激情朗声地描绘近在咫尺的未来图景，是黑戈•达马斯克为共和国提供了默默的幕后支持，那缪恩人的麦基托童年与老达马斯克的贡献，用参议员们狂喜赞许的表情填满西斯师傅的脑海。

眼前吃力晃动着的影像越来越与数十年前纳布的奇遇重叠了。他梦寐以求的景象，一个仅对师傅顺服的西迪厄斯，骑在师傅腰上吞吐，哪怕光洁紧致的皮肤悄悄布满皱纹，但那高耸骄傲的鼻梁还一如既往。

一下坐到深处时，西迪厄斯还会发出那种哽在喉咙的呜咽。

这不是幻觉。

普雷格斯尽可放心沉浸。

那超乎寻常的紧致让普雷格斯到了最后也有些费力。西斯师傅终于动作起来了，只手压住帕尔帕廷挺直的后腰，配合着挺送。缪恩人以被生生勾起的恶趣味前后夹击，搓揉前西斯弟子无助地包裹住师傅的柔软腹部，意图逼出酥软的求饶。

他们一起到了。在西斯弟子内里深处，在普雷格斯褶皱的衣袍表面。

帕尔帕廷在普雷格斯满足的表情中坐了一会没有动。

他们静静地喘息，看着西斯师傅的表情逐渐由掺杂疲累的亢奋转为滑腻的迷醉。

帕尔帕廷从普雷格斯腿上轻巧地滑下。

“您将被称为智者普雷格斯。”

他低语。

闪电从指尖泻出。

  
番外：

三月后。

参议院，最高议长演讲。

“从此前共和国在纳布的危机中，可以看出……”他顿住了，没能说下去。

帕尔帕廷拒绝了马斯阿梅达关切的眼神，继续流畅地开口。

他简直不知道他是怎样撑到演说结尾的。

“该死……”帕尔帕廷，最高议长，独自在华贵的地毯上跪倒，跌跌撞撞朝私人套房洗手间锃亮的瓷砖奔去，途中险些摔进了浴池。

他感到胃里翻江倒海。

“不。”他只来得及说出这一个字。

是普雷格斯。

只能是普雷格斯。

  


普雷格斯。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：非常垃圾的想法…关于最高议长怀了的事后……  
> 算是个番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：妈的还是别看！

正文

雨丝在黑夜中沉默。落地窗上划过一道透明的水迹。  
  
“师傅。”  
  
静默。  
  
“转过身来。”

光泽的红色绸缎扫动，几乎能拂起一尘不染的地板上的尘土，力度怨怼。肩头的碎发零落四散，本就血红的布料上，更加触目惊心的红。  
  
窗外的暗影张牙舞爪地扑进，意图将长袍印染成暗红。  
  
干涸血迹的颜色。

在这光影之间，必然有一日会看到血。  
  
年轻的帕尔帕廷迈开步，迟缓而沉重。裸着足，脚掌压过地面，悄无声息。厚重的袍角在两脚踝间盛开，硬生生拗出绽放的情状。又一阵全然红色的波光。  
  
落在身上的视线焦灼，或者只是他情绪的投射，在他刻意放缓脚步的努力下宛如刀割。  
  
“上来。”  
  
简短又沉闷。

这一切都多么荒谬。一种空虚的不真实感。  
  
他攀爬床榻过于费劲的努力。对他手臂粗鲁的拖拽。他的腹部滑过床单，几乎是抵着蹭过去的。  
  
保留半幅衣袍的体面。得到来之不易的默许，然后，代价——冰凉的指肚断续的碰触。在小腿兴致乏味，不加停留。只有袍边勾织的金丝，带过瞬间的撩拨似乎有些刺痛。  
  
凉意染上他的双腿。他顺势侧躺，精工织就的纳布长袍随意掀开至腰际。小腹完全露在外面了，床单上孤零零地尽显突兀。

他就这样躺着，背对他不想面对的，假装对分开的腿隙毫无知觉，连淌下的比平时润泽得多的液体也不能挑动他分毫。

按普雷格斯一贯的旧例，这倾倒的小瓶已是某种恩泽。

可他无知无觉。

也许又是哪样愚蠢的置气，但帕尔帕廷尽可免于惩罚。

真正的惩罚，无时无刻不在受着，就在他腹中。他被身体囚禁，与狂风暴雨只隔一道透明的屏障，远隔于外界的艰辛困苦。正因惩罚即在他脚下，自下而上从内部滋长，力道强劲地蔓延，将他攫紧在原地。

黑暗在他体内生根发芽。他被钉死，被一个他以内的生命桎梏，被这绞索的外部牵引者打回成那个脆弱无助的，破碎的纳布人类。还是个贵族。怀着缪恩人孩子的纳布贵族。帕尔帕廷家独一无二的长子，混乱的漩涡。

他支离破碎地想着，身体依旧维持侧躺。这动作不至于猛烈到他整个颠覆，也刺激不到腹中的任何不安定因素，足以挑逗的，唯有他。

独自吞没浅处的痉挛，蜻蜓点水般难以忍受的试探。他哂笑。普雷格斯何曾如此小心。  
  
他不得不分出一只手来托着隆起的肚子。半个身子还是摇晃起来了，帕尔帕廷几乎呻吟出声。普雷格斯还能忍耐多久？

普雷格斯的西斯弟子蜷缩着，徒劳地护在腹部，对抗夹在体内愈演愈烈的折磨。

他更加剧烈地喘息。他自己的忍耐，跌入黑暗面的淤泥碾碎，原力中望去，一片血红。

他摸上小腹。

那只手白皙又苍老。

床是空的。普雷格斯不复存在。

但高高隆起的肚子没有消失。

他的噩梦，忠实地迟来相伴。只是普雷格斯再无可能亲眼看到这一天。

过去的幽灵飘飘荡荡，黑暗面向着惊醒的最高议长帕尔帕廷狞笑。

他无法否认。

他更无法忘记。

  
“是的，我相信这是一种新风尚。”

帕尔帕廷小口呷着一点糖也无的山楂羹，不失风趣地回答。最高议长酸涩的新饮品，在群星歌剧院广泛地传播开来，引发广泛模仿。

愚蠢。

粗糙的摹仿，拙劣的讨好，恰巧符合不知内情的一切特征。

谁也不知最高议长为何忽然转了性子喝起这种味觉独特的饮料来，只是尽可能投其所好，多多奉上满载的托盘，盛满讨好的机会。

于是帕尔帕廷越来越多地在私人套间的盥洗间流连。他跪倒在浴池前，腹中空空如也，膝盖顶上造价不菲的瓷砖。

每当这时，他隐藏在厚重布料下的的肚子总会抵在池边。

  
黑暗面的报应一向来得很快。

他的选择。

空无一人的私人办公室里。

科洛桑的人造星光此时在他眼中化为剧痛。钛钢制造的沉重座椅，布满机关的台案，他手中无意识绞着的某种织物，此时地位平等。

没有什么能帮他。

一艘冒失的飞船掠过，拖出一道尾迹，仿佛某种指引。他伸出手，又从指缝里逃逸。

他额前碎发汗湿得令人怀疑黑暗面已经离他而去。

他的身体已经老去。帕尔帕廷只能缓缓躺下，以侧向的姿势，那个他足以承受的姿势。

慢慢翻转至仰躺。自愿地颠覆，一个时刻质疑自己选择的理由。

牙缝里的抽气声，细碎地填满整个室内。他的喉咙在强捺下已经嘶哑，却始终不愿叫出声来。

他叼紧随手抓来的衣领。

他怒视花瓶。

黑暗面不拒绝疼痛。那么他将会张开，全然地献身，非自愿的疼痛，这次仿佛并没有带来力量，他的眼前闪过整个银河……

“你终将成就大事，我的弟子。”普雷格斯的话语在耳旁响起。

好似被击中，他猛地回过神来。

另一个生命，喑哑的啼声。

他冷汗涔涔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 备注：  
> 行了这个迷惑无敌半夜大泥塑……趁朋友们睡了偷偷更文结果把我自己活活写睡着了，妈的

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *部分为eu小说原对话
> 
> 所以说那孩子咋来的？还不是师傅的么！不然还能咋着！！！
> 
> 妈的忽然迷惑泥塑，呃还有小花园奇怪师徒拥抱，都还是怪某西斯！（看向四面八方


End file.
